Cuidado, Chocolate Explosivo
by A.S. Losia
Summary: Lily tendrá que preparar la cena para la víspera de pascua. Pero todos recordarán esa pascua especial en su cuarto año en Hogwarts. ONESHOT.


**N/A: **_Ya sé que dije que subiría un FanFic especial para estas pascuas así que... ¡Aquí está! Espero que lo disfruten y se diviertan tanto como yo cuando lo escribí. ;)_

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter y sus asociados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. La siguiente obra es sin animos de lucro. _

**Terminología: **Quiero dejar en claro algo:

_Lo que esté en cursiva (o sea así) son recuerdos._

Lo que este en letra normal (así) en el "presente".

* * *

**Cuidado, Chocolate Explosivo**

Por

_A.S. Losia_

Ella caminaba muy seductora, luciendo una larga túnica. En sus manos, llevaba bolsas de todo tipo ya que acababa de salir del supermercado. Aquellos cabellos rojos, con esa fina sonrisa, y esos ojos verde esmeralda eran inconfundibles. Era Lily Evans, y estaba casada con James Potter. Desde hacía meses, le parecía que haberse casado con Potter fue lo mejor de su vida (después, claro está, de haber tenido a su pequeño Harry). Harry fue la luz de su vida. Cuando pensó que haberse casado con James Potter fue lo peor, se equivocó.

Al llegar a la casa, se puso a acomodar los víveres. No tenía mucho tiempo, pues ya faltaba poco para cenar, y tenía que hacer la cena perfecta por que esa noche llegarían Remus y Sirius de visita.

En eso, James entró en la cocina.

-No te oí llegar, cariño –le dijo tiernamente.

-Oh, es que usé la puerta trasera –se excusó ella.

Tomó el pavo con sus delicadas manos y lo apoyó lentamente en la bandeja. James la rodeó con sus brazos y le besó la mejilla. Ella le sonrió.

-Y… ¿Cómo esta el pequeño Harry? –preguntó.

-Nos quedamos leyendo un cuento y luego se durmió –respondió él.

-Ah… -ella siguió en lo suyo, James se sentó en una silla-. Oye, ¿a que hora llegan aquellos dos?

-Eh… supongo que a la hora que acordamos… -James hizo una pausa-. Espera, ¿Por qué no utilizas magia?

-"Una comida sin magia…

-… es una comida sana" –recitó James con una sonrisa en los labios-. Lily, no tienes que hacer eso… solo… déjame ayudarte.

James levantó su varita como para agitarla, pero Lily lo detuvo.

-¡Ni lo pienses, James Potter! ¡Pelaras esas papas a mano!

James emitió un gruñido, pero enseguida, éste quedó opacado por el cuchillo contra la madera de la tabla.

-¿Recuerdas aquella pascua en…? –James no terminó de hablar, cuando se vio interrumpido por su esposa.

-¡Como olvidarlo! –exclamó ella-. Esas pascuas fueron las peores pascuas de mi vida…

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Fueron estupendas!

Lily tenía un recuerdo muy nítido de aquella pascua en su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Siempre la recordaba.

_Ella entraba en la sala común de Gryffindor, pues acababa de salir de su última clase con el Profesor Slughorn. Se sentó justo al lado del fuego, en un aterciopelado sillón rojo. Sacó sus libros y empezó a estudiar. La semana que viene tenía examen, y no quería reprobar. Se encontraba sola, pues la mayoría de los alumnos estaban afuera, o en el Gran Salón. Lo único audible en aquella sala era el crepitar de las llamas junto a ella. Cerró los ojos y se concentró… intentó… probó… _

_Una especie de murmullo de afuera la mantenía alerta. Alguien entró en la sala. Al abrir los ojos, delante de ella estaba Don Potter. _

_-¿Qué tal, Evans? –preguntó._

_-¿Qué quieres? ¡Lárgate de aquí, Potter! –exclamó ella, furiosa._

_En eso, Remus y Sirius entraron en la sala. _

_-Oh, veo que has traído a tus secuaces –comentó ella con sorna._

_James dio media vuelta y le sonrió a Sirius. Él contuvo la risa._

_-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella, un poco molesta._

_Lily miró a Remus, pero sabía que no podía guiarse por su cara, ya que él era totalmente inexpresivo. _

_-¿Dónde esta Peter? –preguntó Lily._

_-No sabía que te gustaba Colagusano –prosiguió Sirius. _

_-¡Aaaah! –exclamó Lily furiosa y exasperada-. ¡No los aguanto!_

_Ella dio media vuelta y subió a la habitación de mujeres. Por algún motivo, cada vez que tenía a Potter cerca, tenía ganas de estrangularlo. ¡Que ingenuo que era! Se aproximó a su cama y…_

Lily abrió la puerta de entrada, y Sirius y Remus pasaron muy alegres, aunque mojados. Una lluvia torrencial se había largado a último momento del día. James recibió a sus amigos con los brazos abiertos, como para un abrazo amistoso.

-¿Y el pequeño Harry? –preguntó Sirius, luego de "despegarse" de su amigo.

-Está durmiendo… -continuó James.

-¿Puedo ir a despertarlo? –preguntó inquieto.

James y Lily intercambiaron miradas, luego los dos asintieron casi al mismo tiempo. Sirius exclamó un gesto de aprobación y fue escaleras arriba, donde su ahijado se hallaba esperando.

Los tres se fueron a la cocina.

-¿Cómo estas tú, Lunático? –Preguntó James, una vez que los tres se encontraron en el mismo lugar-. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Lo mismo de siempre, James –respondió el otro.

Lily y James se miraron, pues sabían que "Lo mismo de siempre" no era bueno. Remus había conseguido, hasta hacía poco, alguien que le quería. Una bella mujer, pero al enterarse de su condición de hombre lobo, ésta lo dejó. Eso había provocado que Sirius fuese a retar al padre de la mujer a un duelo. Todos sabían que eso había terminado absolutamente mal, pues era Sirius contra un mago con más de 80 años de antigüedad (aparte, que ese mago, en sus tiempos había sido Mortífago).

Sirius entró con Harry en brazos, quien miraba expectante al hombre lobo.

-¿Te acuerdas de él? –Preguntó Sirius, con un tono de voz estúpido, señalando a Remus-. Sí, él es Remus, él es Remus –el pequeño Harry tomó la cara de lunático y empezó a moverla como si de una pasta se tratase-. Oh, mira que lindo.

La cara de Remus se encontraba muy chistosa. Todos rieron (incluso Harry y Remus) de lo estúpido que se veía éste último.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, tomando unos tragos, esperando la comida.

-¿Recuerdan aquella pascua…? –preguntó Sirius.

-¡Oooh! –Exclamó Lily del otro lado- ¿¡Acaso no pueden recordar otra cosa?!

Todos rieron.

_Lily se aproximó a su cama, y sobre ella vio un pequeño sobre. Lo tomó, con mano temblorosa, y advirtió que se trataba de James Potter. Por algún motivo, sintió mariposas en su estomago, mezclado con un agrio gusto. _

_-¿Qué querrá este Potter? –se preguntó mientras abría, cuidadosamente, el sobre._

_Querida Lily: _

_¡Hola! Soy yo, Don Potter. Quería hacerte una propuesta: ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a Hogsmeade a tomar algo? Después de todo, no habrá clases por que será pascuas. Contéstame personalmente._

_Con cariño,_

_ James Potter._

_Lily Evans sofocó una risotada. ¿Estará James hablando en serio? ¿Había leído bien? No sabía que decir… que responder…_

Una gran bandeja llegó flotando a la sala. Encima de ella, se encontraba un suculento pavo asado. Tras éste, llegaran platillos, fuentes, y todo tipo de cosas con ensaladas, bocadillos, etc. Sirius dejó al pequeño Harry en su cunita, y le dijo:

-Amigo, discúlpame –hizo una alargada pausa, mientras observaba el plato principal-, pero el momento de la comida, nadie me lo interrumpe.

El hombre fue al encuentro con los demás, mientras se frotaba las manos.

Horas más tarde, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, comiendo. Nadie hablaba, pues el hambre se había apoderado de los presentes. Lily rompió el silencio:

-¿Qué tal está? –preguntó.

-"Una comida sin magia, es una comida sana" –recitaron los tres al unísono.

Lily rió, luego la acompañaron los demás. Ella levantó la mirada, y James le sonrió. Todos ya conocían su dichosa frase, se había convertido en un icono de la casa Potter.

_Lily estaba recostada en su cama, comentando todo con sus amigas. Le había dicho lo que sucedió, y lo de la carta. _

_-No te recomiendo que vayas con ese Potter –opinó una de las chicas._

_-Es verdad –intuyó la otra-. Algo va a ir mal. ¿Cómo sabes que no piensa tenderte una trampa para humillarte? _

_Lily tenía unas ganas incontrolables de ir, pero, ¿y si sus amigas tenían razón? ¿Y si Potter planeaba algo? No podía arriesgarse. No así. Después de todo, alguna vez, Don Potter intentó humillarla en clases de Transformaciones… varias veces. _

_-Pero… -no tuvo respuesta-. ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si Potter en realidad gusta de mí?_

_Nadie contestó. Una chica habló, luego de varios minutos:_

_-Ve –le dijo-. Pero ten cuidado. Lleva la varita, por si las dudas. _

_Lily sonrió para sus adentros. No quería que sus amigas se enterasen de lo que ella sentía por James. Era algo muy especial, pero al mismo tiempo extraño._

_Más tarde, Lily bajó con los libros en brazos. Sentados junto al fuego, estaban James, Sirius, Remus, y Peter. _

_-… y me dijo "Tu no sabes nada, Potter" –continuó James._

_-¡Ja, ja! –Rió Sirius-. ¡Ese Quejicus! _

_-Siento interrumpir su charla –dijo Lily entrando a la sala-. Por cierto, sí, James._

_Ella se marchó, por el orificio donde debería estar el retrato de la dama gorda. Al salir, pudo oír claramente a Sirius diciéndole: "¿Te dijo que si? ¡Te dijo que si!"._

Ya habían terminado de comer, cuando Lily, mediante magia, recogió todos los platos, bandejas, fuentes, etc. Ahora, éstos, se hallaban en el fregadero, lavándose automáticamente.

Unas tazas aparecieron en la mesa, de la nada, y una tetera llegó flotando.

-¡Oh, genial! –Exclamó un entusiasta Remus-. ¡Té!

-¿Alguien quiere unos bollos? –preguntó Lily.

-¡Yo! –gritó el trío al unísono.

Lily, mediante un movimiento de varita, hizo levitar una bandeja llena de bollos, que fue a parar al centro de la mesa. Inmediatamente, todos estiraron sus brazos para alcanzar un bollo.

-¿Y que pasó con Peter? –preguntó ella, luego de tomar un sorbo de su taza.

-Yo puedo contestar esa pregunta –respondió Sirius del otro lado-: el querido Colagusano estaba en su casa con _spattergroit. _

-Oh… -Lily quedó casi muda-. Pobre Peter… esperemos que se recupere pronto.

-Lily –interrumpió James-, conociendo a Colagusano, en menos de una semana estará saltando en una pata.

-¿Pero esa enfermedad no es incurable?

-No –continuó Remus-. El _spattergroit _es peligroso, sí. Pero conociendo a Peter… él es muy "fuerte", por así decirlo.

Lily miró a Harry, quien dormía muy tranquilamente en su cuna. Ella sonrió.

_Ya había pasado un día…_

_Lily estaba caminando donde quedó en encontrarse con Don Potter. Por suerte, si él intentaba algo, ella estaría preparada con la varita bajo su manga. Potter era muy engañoso: a veces podía hacerse el lindo, como a veces podía tramar algo maligno. En eso, Lily pudo vislumbrar al chico: llevaba una larga túnica, sus pelos se encontraban enmarañados, y sus lentes estaban en buenas condiciones. Él le dedicó una sonrisa pícara. Lily pudo notar que escondía algo detrás de su espalda._

_-¿Qué llevas ahí? –preguntó ella, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que la oyera._

_-Tranquila, Evans –James sacó sus manos, revelando una gran barra de chocolate._

_Lily lo tomó, aunque no sabía qué decir. Después de todo, Potter no parecía una mala persona._

_-¿Quieres abrirlo ahora? –preguntó James._

_Lily negó con la cabeza._

_-Bueno, como tú quieras._

_James tomó la mano de la chica, y la guió a la heladería. No hacía demasiado calor como para tomar un helado, pero ella no quería parecer maleducada. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada. Lily pidió uno de vainilla, y James uno de chocolate._

_-Seguro que comentaste todo –dijo James._

_-¿Eh? ¿De que estás hablando? –preguntó ella, incrédula._

_-Tú sabes… seguro le dijiste a tus amigas que yo te di una carta… lo de Hogsmeade… todo. Y luego les pediste su opinión, ¿verdad?_

_-¡Por supuesto que no! –gritó Lily, aunque sabía que todo era verdad. _

_Lily se sintió acalorada. ¿Cómo podía él saber todo eso? ¿Le habría contado alguna de las chicas? ¿O solo acertó así como así?_

_-Eres muy predecible, Evans –comentó James-. Seguro que ahora te estás haciendo todo tipo de preguntas._

_-Oye, ¿me invitaste para leerme la mente, o para tomar un helado? _

_James no contestó, prefirió lamer su helado. Lily se empezó a sentir incomoda, como un sapo de otro pozo. _

_-Eres un idiota –dijo ella._

_-¿Eh…? –James quedó estupefacto-. ¿A que viene eso?_

_-A que eres un idiota. _

_Ahora James era el que se hacía las preguntas. _

_-Te odio, Evans._

_-Entonces, ¿para que me invitaste? Es obvio que… ¡te gusto! _

_-¿Qué…? ¡No! –James se levantó de su asiento, pero Lily se paró._

_-¡Le gusto a James Potter! ¡Le gusto a James Potter! ¡Potter gusta de mí! –empezó a gritar a los cuatro vientos. _

_Todos empezaron a mirar hacía esa mesa. James se sonrojó, y se sentía más incomodo que nunca._

_-¡SÍ! –exclamó-. ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gusta Lily Evans!_

_Lily se calló, y volteó a mirar la cara de Potter. ¿Había oído bien? Él había dicho "¡Me gusta Lily Evans…!". Ella se sentó, y contempló unos minutos más la cara del muchacho. Sintió un impulso… así que se acercó más… y más… _

_Ellos se estaban besando mutuamente. Al principio, James sintió un impulso para echarse para atrás… pero ahora no podía… Lo estaba disfrutando…_

Lily Evans estaba limpiando la mesa. Ya era medianoche, y Remus y Sirius se habían ido a dormir al cuarto de invitados. Ahora quedaban solo ella y su esposo.

-¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? –Preguntó James-. Vamos, esto lo podrás hacer mañana.

-No, mañana será pascua y no quiero hacer nada –volteó y miró a su marido-. Cuando digo nada… es NADA.

James sofocó una risa.

_Esa noche, la joven estaba en su cama, escribiendo en su diario. Había pasado el día más espectacular de la historia. No podía creer que había besado a James Potter. Luego de escribir, leyó en voz alta (estaba sola): _

_Querido diario:_

_He pasado el día más espectacular. James Potter me invitó a Hogsmeade y juntos nos tomamos un helado. Ha pasado algo raro, y nos besamos. Él me regaló un chocolate. Después de todo, yo tenía razón: él gusta de mí. Nos besamos, y nunca olvidaré eso. Jamás. James Potter es mi amor platónico. Espero algún día casarme con él y tener hijos. He pasado la mejor tarde de mi vida. Amo a James Potter…_

_ Lily Evans._

_Lily cerró el diario y miró por sobre su hombro. Allí se encontraba el chocolate. Tenía hambre, y no había comido nada más que un mísero helado. Tomó la barra y la abrió…_

«_BOOM__ Una lluvia de chocolate derretido se vio sobre ella al momento en que abrió el envoltorio. Se encontraba llena de chocolate y frustrada. En el fondo del sobre se encontraba una nota. Ella limpió con su manga y leyó: "Cuidado, chocolate explosivo. ¡Caíste, Evans!". Furiosa, abrió su diario y anotó:_

_JAMES POTTER ES UN IDIOTA._

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y ella no podía dormirse. Esperaba que el pequeño Harry llorase, así ella por lo menos tendría algo que hacer, pero el niño no lloró. Lentamente se sentó en la punta de su cama, y abrió el cajón de su mesada. De allí, sacó un pequeño diario rosa y aterciopelado. Lo abrió en la ultima página, donde repitió: "Amo a James Potter…", luego, pasó de hoja y releyó: "James Potter es un idiota". Miró la última página, donde se encontraba un corazón dibujado, y en él, la siguiente frase: _"Evans y Potter por siempre"._ Lily sonrió y se acostó. Cerró los ojos, tratando de dormirse…

Un fuerte sol le molestaba en los ojos. Lentamente, los fue abriendo y vio la cortina de la ventana abierta. Junto a ella, pudo ver la silueta de su marido.

-Felices Pascuas, amor –le dijo-. ¿Qué dices si despertamos a Harry para darle su huevo de chocolate?

Ella solo sonrió.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**P.D: **_¡FELICES PASCUAS A TODOS!_


End file.
